<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forget-me-nots by icursemystars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777062">forget-me-nots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icursemystars/pseuds/icursemystars'>icursemystars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character(s), no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icursemystars/pseuds/icursemystars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mikh'a brings his student along to visit an old friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forget-me-nots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mikh'a straightens himself up in the mirror in his sitting room<br/>
one of his students does a double take and approaches him<br/>
"..oh my! master jinjahl, what's the occasion? do you have a date or something-"<br/>
mikh'a shoots them a questioning look<br/>
"! i- ah.. sorry! i was just curious....."<br/>
mikh'a reflects for a moment<br/>
"it's quite alright, i'm just making ready to visit a dear friend of mine"<br/>
mikh'a smiles and cuts his student off before they even begin speaking<br/>
"not a date."<br/>
they awkwardly chuckle and blush with embarrassment, turning to walk away<br/>
"would you like to come along? i am certain he would appreciate another visitor"<br/>
there was a hint of something in his voice, though they could not make out what it was<br/>
they nodded excitedly, then wondering if they perhaps seemed /too/ eager<br/>
"good to hear, though we should leave anon"<br/>
mikh'a paused for a moment<br/>
"if we hope to make it there in something even resembling a timely manner"<br/>
after briefly preparing and mikh'a insisting his student put on a heavier coat, they both departed</p>
<p>for coerthas</p>
<p>mikh'a began the trek up to the steel vigil, his student trailing behind him<br/>
the student noticed mikh'a carrying a bundle, and briefly studied it<br/>
"i never thought him the type to gift someone flowers.."<br/>
"hm.. after so many botany lessons you'd think i could remember the name of such flowers.."<br/>
they ended up consumed with thoughts, until they were interrupted by a biting cold gust of wind<br/>
by then the two had reached the steel vigil, but mikh'a led them further westward<br/>
"sir, please don't take this the wrong way but if i stay in this cold any longer i very well may-"<br/>
"we're here."<br/>
here? at this cliff? they thought their master had said he was meeting a friend?<br/>
there's nothing here! there's no one here!<br/>
only a</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a<br/>
grave</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this in a manic haze at 3am<br/>also this is like super super post msq like.<br/>current mikh'a is in his early-mid 20s and hes early 40s here so u know ;)))<br/>badass catboy mentor time !</p>
<p>(also also this is the first time ive ever published any writing so i am simply vibrating w/ anxiety)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>